Braig/Gameplay
Braig makes his debut and only appearance as a boss in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. Fighting Terra in the Radiant Garden and Aqua in the Keyblade Graveyard, respectively. He was in on Master Xehanort's plan to cause Terra's descent into darkness. This was done mainly by simulating the kidnapping of Master Xehanort, and later "stalling" and preventing Ventus and Aqua from coming to Terra's aid and eventual demise during the final battle with Master Xehanort. Having submitted to the darkness between his battles with Terra and Aqua, his fighting style shares many similarities with that of his Nobody, Xigbar, as he wields twin Arrowguns in battle and has the power to manipulate space. Strategy Terra's scenario At the start of the battle, Braig will warp to a high platform that is out of attack range. He will then proceed to fire energy bullets at Terra from afar in a style similar to a sniper. The player has two options at this point. One way to handle this attack is to chain Slide abilities together until the boss ceases fire. Another is to stand in the line of fire, and use Guard. This will then deflect the bullets back at Braig, damaging him and decreasing the time he stays on the platform. Once Braig warps back to Terra's location, the battle will become much more challenging. He will fire a series of bullets at Terra, and each shot can be deflected with Guard, dealing damage. Braig may also start to charge power, becoming immobile. While this will open him up to damage for a period of time, the player must use caution, as once he's charged long enough, a massive energy bolt will be fired. In order to prevent taking damage from this attack, the player should immediately Slide out of the way. Note that if Braig is attacked enough times while he's charging up power, the attack is cancelled. Braig will then continue to alternate between firing shots from both the ground and air, Guard, again, a good way to damage the boss while preventing the loss of Terra's HP. Occasionally, he will fire bullets while running at an incredibly high speed. The player should then use Guard to prevent damage. Once enough of Braig's HP has been depleted, he will warp back to the platform. The same strategy should be used to avoid his attacks, Sliding or Guarding. He will do this several times over the course of the battle. When Braig comes down to the ground after shooting from the air, he will most likely either charge up for a big shot or will fire bullets while running at an incredibly high speed. Be ready for those attacks. Braig should not be that much of a challenge to defeat. So long as the player makes full use of the Slide and possibly Guard abilities, depleting his HP and finishing the battle with minimal damage is quite doable. Should the player wish to attack, they can do so before Braig fires or when he is charging his Arrowguns' power. Magic is also most wisely used at this time. While Terra has access to Shotlocks, Command Styles, and D-Links, Braig's constant warping makes it hard to make full use of the special abilities granted by them. Patience is the key in this battle. Aqua's scenario As he has given into the darkness, Braig's powers have multiplied since his battle with Terra. As he has access to new attacks, and Aqua's battle style is different than Terra's, a different strategy must be followed. As with Braig's battle with Terra, Aqua has access to Shotlocks, Command Styles, and D-Links. However, the boss's constant warping will make it challenging to fully benefit from these special powers and abilities. At the start of the battle, Braig will go immediately on the offense. he will warp to Aqua's location, charging at her while firing energy bullets. This can be avoided with Cartwheel or Barrier. It is also recommended that the player use the Mine Square ability on the slight chance that Braig will collide with the mines, taking damage as a result. The player should then continue with a hit-and-run strategy, bombarding Braig with physical attacks or, preferably, magic. As Braig goes on to fire bullets from the air or ground, either Cartwheel or Barrier can be used to avoid damage. A Barrier and Counter Blast combo can also be used when Braig runs around Aqua, firing while running at a fast pace. As he is at close range, this is the best way to prevent damage and still strike the boss. As in the battle with Terra, Braig will charge the power of his Arrowguns before firing a massive energy bolt. Cartwheel out of the way to prevent damage, and try to strike him with magic or physical combos before he fires to cancel the attack. As Braig's HP starts to dwindle, he begins to take things seriously. Warping to the center of the battlefield, he will fire a series of bolts with a long range while spinning around in place in circle. Careful use of Cartwheel or Barrier is the only recommended way to prevent taking damage. When Braig leaps into the air at the battlefield's center, twirling his Arrowguns overhead, immediately chain together Cartwheels, or fall victim to several large bullets of energy as they rain from portals of space Braig summons. One can also simply run along the very edge of the battle area, but be advised that these bullets have slight homing capabilities and have a relatively long range. As in the battle with Terra, Braig should not be a challenge. Patience is the key to beating him, as always. The player lastly must make full use of the Cartwheel and Barrier abilities, as well as the Barrier and Counter Blast combo. Renewal Barrier is effective, as you will be using barrier a lot. Mine Square is also useful if Braig warps to Aqua's location before or after executing an attack. Heal if necessary, and make full use out of whatever extra power Command Styles, Shotlocks, or D-Links grant. So long as this is done, Braig should fall relatively quickly. Videos